


Black Magic

by KureKai_King



Series: Our Tomorrow [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Gen, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: These are dark days.Does tomorrow even exist anymore?Not even a potion, a drop of black magic could save them.But, there must be some hope somewhere...
Series: Our Tomorrow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133864
Kudos: 3





	Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This felt kinda weird because I don't usually write for these characters but I promised I'd do all 25 so here's Felix's!

_He’d always had a fascination with magic of all kinds. It wasn’t hard to believe it consumed his life from such an early age. Countless books upon books filled with such interesting and fantastical knowledge._

_Before he and his parents knew it, books were all that filled the shelves in his room; above the bed, the bookshelves against his walls, the chest at the foot of his bed. His entire world was just words filling pages._

_Text._

_And soon he began to drabble in further crafts; voodoo, witchery, even purchasing himself a cauldron mixing kit. Potions and elixirs and vials filled with anything and everything._

_More books started to fill his mind with more information than he possibly knew what to do with._

_And soon it all tied together when he was allowed to open his own store of wackery. Selling his own potions and elixirs and vials of who-knows-what earnt him quite the living for a good long while._

_The Empire’s takeover did damage his sales and he started to struggle to make ends meet but he pushed through. Especially when the townsfolk started to get ideas on escaping, begging him to create something that would help them._

_He did what he could and simply prayed that it was enough._

* * *

Today had been another rough day for Felix.

Not many customers and thus not many sales. As was how things were these days. Most of the people that wandered into his little shop were either looking for a place to hide from soldiers or just to browse his wares.

Nothing very exciting.

So, Felix spent most of his time in the back of the shop brewing new potions, mostly experiments. When the time came to close up for the night, Felix often trotted himself over to the one place that seemed to really understand him.

The Tavern.

He was close friends with the landlord, the bartender and the one other guy who spent most of his time there. Bonding over a fine wine was not how he expected to make friends but he took what he could get.

Times were tough and the town’s population dwindled almost daily.

Pushing his way through the old tavern’s door, Felix was greeted with a nod from the bartender, Kenta, and took up a seat next to a very drunken Miyuki – although the guy was pretty good at holding his drink so his speech wasn’t so slurred it was hard to make out.

“Hard day?” Kenta asked, already pouring Felix a glass of his usual order they’d become accustomed to.

“Mhm, not much to discuss, I’m afraid. How about you, Kenta?”

“I’m worried… I haven’t heard from a certain someone in some time,” the bartender sighed, “But, I suppose it can’t be helped. All I know is that he’s in town somewhere. Nothing more than that. No idea where he lives, who his friends are, nothing of the sort. It’s like searching for a ghost”.

“Ah…your brother, huh?”

Kenta nodded slowly with another sigh, “We were never on good terms and got separated when our parents were killed by The Empire’s soldiers during the takeover…maybe he managed to get out somehow”.

Felix nodded in understanding and decided it was best to drop that topic.

A small silence came over the tavern before the stairs started to creak behind Kenta’s work area. The bartender turned his head over his shoulder briefly before taking a glass to rinse and run a cloth around. Another man came into the room at Kenta’s side and gave Felix a lopsided grin.

“Felix, I thought that was your voice I heard. Welcome, my friend”.

Felix smiled, “Kohei, what a pleasant evening it is whenever I get to see you”.

Kohei chuckled gently before pouring himself a glass and leaning over the counter, taking a long sip, “Ah, nothing like drinking down your own hard work, eh? Shame we’re struggling to make ends meet these days… I imagine those stuck-up soldiers either don’t have use for a tavern or there’s a much better one up in that high society for them”.

Felix sighed in sympathy for the landlord, “Trying times, my friend, trying times…”

Miyuki hiccupped roughly with a strange gurgle in his throat as he lifted his head, shaking his empty glass at Kenta who took to refilling it silently.

“I wonder if he’s okay…if he found them…,” Kohei started to mumble to himself as he brought his glass to his lips again. Felix quirked an eyebrow at him in interest and Kohei simply shook his head a little, “Just wondering about the young lad I helped out the other day. Wanted to escape, was pretty determined to. I don’t blame him. Said he was gonna return someday to defeat The Emperor. Ambitious fool”.

“And yet you helped him anyway, you say? How?”

“There’s a group of travellers I know of. They used to come to town quite often, stopping by as regulars at this sweet old place. Before things changed to all this doom and gloom. Told the lad he should be able to find them somewhere nearby if he managed to get out without landing in trouble”.

“Wow, that young one could be the saviour of us all”.

“Hm…perhaps. Ambition doesn’t always equal justice, Felix. If he can pull it off then he’ll be crowned a hero- no, a king in this town’s eyes”.

“And you like this idea? Not to say it wouldn’t be great to overthrow The Empire but this young man must have a death wish to do it so boldly”.

“Perhaps we all need a little bit of hope in these desperate times,” Kohei smiled almost apologetically, “Even if that hope happens to be false”.

Felix nodded, taking a swig of his drink. His friend was wise and his words made sense. He prayed that young man make it through and achieve the impossible. He sounded a lot braver than just the ones who had managed to run away and never look back.

Perhaps there was hope for them after all.

Perhaps they truly could be free of The Empire.

* * *

_The sky was dark._

_Too dark._

_It was best to stay cooped up in his shop and wait for the news to come._

_Rain was in the air, he could tell._

_The young man…with sandy-brown hair and sky blue eyes…he was brave._

_He was strong._

_All he could do was pray the fight went in his favour._

_His heart was born to lead and lead the people he did._

_There wasn’t a potion in the world that could compare._

_Not even a little black magic._


End file.
